Community collaboration platforms and websites are known which allow members from a public or private community to contribute to or modify content which is shared on the platforms and web sites. One form or type of these platforms and related websites is known as “wikis ” In one use, software developers can utilize wikis as a platform for the developers and the community to submit updates, report problems, post fixes, exchange messages and/or the like with the goal to help develop applications and other software or services. Opening up the platform to a community often facilitates the development of the software by providing users a platform to easily and freely submit bug fixes, updates and ideas.
Existing collaboration platforms and software wikis, however, provide no mechanism to allow users to call third party applications or services directly from the wiki site. In other words, software development sites organized as wikis often contain content-management resources to accept source code, comments, email, or other content exchanges. However, those sites do not incorporate programming interfaces to permit contributors to the wiki to invoke third-party databases, messaging tools, or other software or services from within the wiki framework itself. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for managing a wiki site or other collaboration space which include direct interfacing capabilities to third-party or other applications or services.